How to Get a Mate
by Lord Wolfe
Summary: Just when Koga thought he would never find the proper mate he stumbles across a beautiful and feisty half dog demon girl injured in the forest, after convincing Inuyasha to stay a while he tries to claim her as his. Koga must now go through the steps to win her over. KOGA X FEM INUYASHA
1. Chapter 1

**I don't own anything, now on with the show**

STEP 1 FINDING YOUR IDEAL MATE

Koga sat in his personal cave going over a few scrolls and hand drawn maps. As chief of the wolf demon tribe he had a lot of important decisions to make and issues to resolve. One of which was the need to find a mate for himself, though he didn't want just any woman. What Koga desired was a woman that was beautiful and strong, a woman that would stand up and challenge him and not just cower before him like all the others. If he could just find someone who fit those categories then everything would be perfect.

The other pressing issue was to decide whether or not to get involved with the neighboring war between the dog demon lord Sesshomaru, and the panther demon tribe. Sesshomaru was the one who requested an alliance with the wolf demons, but Koga was not so sure it was such a good idea. He didn't want to lose any of his fellow wolves just so some arrogant dog could keep some of his lands, however if he agreed his tribe would have the protection of the dog demons and no one would ever start anything with the wolves for a long time.

He rubbed his head in frustration and decided to leave the matters alone for now and go get some fresh air. Koga stepped out of the caves and greeted some of his brethren and underlings that he passed. Once outside he used his natural strength and speed to run down the mountain and into the forests bellow.

Koga truly enjoyed running, the rush of adrenalin and the feeling of the wind rushing passed him made him feel more like the proud wolf he was. As he ran through the forest he caught an unusual scent a short distance, and wanting to satisfy his curiosity he went to go find it. The closer Koga got the stronger the scent became; eventually he started to smell blood mixed into it which made him move faster to the source of it. He ended up in a clearing and in the center was the eviscerated corpse of a snake demon. However it wasn't the demon body he was looking for, the scent he was following that lead away from the dead snake was much more sweet and enticing. Koga followed a trail of blood that he figured led to whatever was giving off that wonderful scent.

Leaning against a tree was the most beautiful girl he had ever laid eyes on. She had long flowing snowy white hair with red ribbons tied around her side locks, lightly sun kissed skin, and large golden eyes. The girl wore some sort of bright red kimono with baggy sleeves that was modified to work as a short skirt trimmed with white lace frills showing off her bare, slender legs, there was some sort of orange sash tied in bow wrapped tightly around her slim waist and a piece of black string leather tied around her elegant neck in a bow with two bells attached to the ends.

Koga's eyes kept going up and down her slim from her bare feet, past her full breasts and right to the top of her head where he then noticed a pair of dog ears on her head that made him realize she was a half demon. He also noticed she was badly wounded and bleeding from her side.

"Hey are you alright" the wolf demon asked as he slowly approached the half demon. The girl whipped her head up and growled at him.

"Stay away!"

"Listen your hurt, I can help" he held his hands up to show that he meant no harm as he came closer.

"I said stay away wolf!" the half demon tried to claw at him, but the blood loss and fatigue made her movements too slow. Koga easily caught her wrist before it could strike him and pulled her off the tree. She attempted to struggle out of his hold making her wounds worse.

"Will you stop that you're injured and I'm trying to help you" Koga said attempting to calm her down.

"Yeah right you just" she suddenly collapsed onto him out cold; Koga caught her trying not to aggravate the wound any further. Picking her up bridal style he couldn't help but examine her lovely features, but now wasn't the time to admire the beautiful half demon. Taking off he ran back to the wolf den and ordered the pack healer to take a look at her. The healer ended up kicking him out when he said that treating her wounds would require removing her clothes. Koga reluctantly left to go busy himself with other things before checking on his guest later.

Later that evening when the sun was setting he made his way back to the healers den to see if the half demon was alright and awake, and to get the girl's name. Walking into the cave unannounced he was met with the sight of an almost completely nude girl sitting and a fur mat, wearing only her underwear and a few bandages covering her stomach. She turned red in embarrassment and quickly covered her exposed breasts.

"You perverted bastard!" She yelled.

"S-sorry" Koga blushed and turned around to give her some privacy. The healer respectfully handed the girl her clothes that she quickly changed into.

"Why am I here?" she asked as Koga turned around to see her dressed in the outfit from before.

"You are in wolf demon territory, so I'll be asking the questions here" Koga said rather smugly, "Firstly who are you?"

"That's none of your business, now goodbye" She made her way to the entrance and attempted to leave but the wolf demon stood in her way, "Move it flea bag".

"No, I brought you here and had you healed, the least you could do is tell me your name" Koga crossed his arms and stood his ground in front of the pretty half demon's glare.

"Inuyasha, there happy"

"Inuyasha huh, cute name" he commented earning a blush from the girl that he found adorable. She attempted to leave again, but Koga still wouldn't let her.

"So why are you here?"

"Just passing through" she said glaring up at him. Koga thought she looked similar to Sesshomaru and at first believed she may have been sent here to negotiate the alliance.

"Did Sesshomaru send you?"

"I don't have anything to do with that bastard!", Koga inquired about that and she reluctantly explained that he was her older half-brother, she also explained how he hated her and threatened to kill her if he ever saw her. That was why she was passing through Koga's territory apparently Sesshomaru was looking for her and she had to flee for her life.

"So you're on the run then" Koga summarized and Inuyasha nodded her head.

"Well it's decided then!" the wolf demon explained.

"Wait what's decided" she looked at him suspicious of what he was up to.

"You'll be staying here" Koga grabbed her hand and led her through the caves.

"What, the hell I am!"

"If Sesshomaru is after you, why not hide out here for a while, me and the wolves can block out your scent, and this is the last place he would think to look" Koga explained leaving no room for argument.

"Well you wolves do smell very bad" she said, Koga scoffed at that, "Why would you help me though, what's in it for you?" Koga suddenly stopped and turned around slowly moving closer to Inuyasha, whom backed up until she was pressed against the cave wall. He placed both hands on the wall behind her to keep the half demon from escaping and leaned in close.

"Do I need a reason to help a beautiful girl like you" he whispered into her furry ear. Inuyasha's face turned nearly as red as her outfit. She quickly shoved him away calling him a pervert, though Koga just laughed at making her so flustered.

"So I'll take that as a yes to you staying here"

"Just for a while" she mumbled storming passed him. Koga watched her long tan legs as she walked; his eyes went up further to her hips that swayed in such a tantalizing way. Koga had never met a girl like this before, not only was she beautiful, but she actually stood up to him in a way no other has, she had such a fiery personality that he felt compelled to possess. 'Oh yes I'm definitely making her mine' Koga thought following after her thinking he had found his future mate.

Koga introduced her to the other members of the pack and told them that she would be staying here for a while. He actually had to suppress the urge to growl at his fellow wolves that dared to look at Inuyasha's body, he didn't want anybody else staring at what would soon be his. Night soon fell and everybody went to a den to sleep.

"So where the hell am I supposed to sleep flea bag?" Inuyasha asked, Koga just smirked and wrapped his arm around her waist.

"You'll be staying with me in my personal den puppy" he said almost seductively as he led her to their destination.

"Not a chance!" She attempted to push him away, but Koga just held on tighter.

"Look it's the best place in the caves for you to sleep and also has the most room" Koga explained practically dragging Inuyasha. They arrived in a quit spacious cave with a floor covered in furs, Inuyasha noticed the area covered in thicker furs and realized that must have been the bed. Walking over to it she laid down and turn over to watch the wolf demon take off his chest armor and untied his hair leaving him completely topless wearing only his fur pelt. She couldn't help but stare at his toned muscles and long dark hair that splayed across his broad shoulders. Inuyasha didn't want to admit it, but she found the wolf ridiculously hot.

"See something you like?" he said noticing that the half demon was checking him out. That was fine by him because he was staring at her all laid out on his bed and imagining all sorts of fun things he would eventually do with her.

"Shut up", Inuyasha blushed turning around to face the opposite side of the bed. Koga lay on the furs next to her and nearly laughed when Inuyasha scooted as far away as possible.

"You try anything when I'm sleeping and I'll tear your arm off!" She growled at him from her side of the bed. Koga just chuckled finding her threat more cute than scary.

"Wouldn't dream of it", in actuality Koga waited for Inuyasha to drift into a deep sleep before reaching over, wrapping an arm around her waist and pulling her close to where her back was up against his bare chest. He curled around her smaller frame and buried his face in her hair. 'Damn she smells good', he thought as he fell asleep cuddled up to his intended mate.

* * *

THE NEXT MORNING

The other pack members watched their leader Koga walk around the wolf den with an angry Inuyasha trailing behind glaring daggers at his back. The reason they were staring was because Koga was sporting a nasty black eye which was odd since none of them have seen such an injury on him before.

"Hey Koga good morning", Ginta said walking up to the pair he looked over at the lovely Inuyasha seeing see looked just as beautiful as when he saw her yesterday, he also noticed that Koga had marked her with his scent. That came as quite the surprise that Koga had romantic interest in a girl that he recently met, but he also knew that Koga follows through with everything and if he seriously wanted Inuyasha he would definitely have her eventually.

"Good morning milady", he greeted the wolf chief's future mate with respect, while Koga growled lowly in approval.

"Yeah whatever I'm going to take a bath", Inuyasha walked out of the entrance of the cave to one of the hot springs she smelled nearby, but not before tossing one more threat directed at Koga over her shoulder, "If you follow me I'll kill you". Koga chuckled watching her leave, actually considering if risking his life was worth getting a peak at her, in the end he decided to be patient once he mated with Inuyasha he could look at her body all he wanted.

"Sir what the hell happened to your eye?", Ginta snapped him out of his perverted thoughts and made him remember what happened earlier.

* * *

WHAT HAPPENED EARLIER

Koga woke up with his arms full of Inuyasha reluctantly letting her go he smiled watching her roll over on her back still asleep. Now that she was not scowling at him he could admire how cute she looked as she slept peacefully. Koga's eyes moved across her face finally landing on her full pink lips that were slightly parted, and suddenly he found himself leaning over her about to kiss Inuyasha. Just an inch away Koga was about to claim her lips when Inuyasha began to stir awake. Koga froze and watched her golden eyes open and stare directly into his.

Inuyasha woke surprisingly well rested; I guess sleeping on a bed of furs is much more comfortably than sleeping in a tree. The first thing she saw upon opening her eyes was another set of familiar sky blue eyes inches away from her. Inuyasha realized that it was Koga and another thing she realized was his warm breath on her lips and after that it didn't take long to figure out what he was about to do while she was asleep nor did it take long to bring her fist up and punch him in the face.

"OW!" he jumped away covering his eye, Inuyasha yawned cutely and smirked at him while giving a sarcastic good morning, "What was that for?"

"You deserved it for trying to molest me in my sleep", she said pointing at him accusingly.

"Not my fault that you look so damn hot", Koga meant to just think that but ended up saying it out loud. Inuyasha's face lit up and then tried to hit him again for saying something so embarrassing. The wolf just laughed while running out of the den with an angry blushing Inuyasha behind him.

* * *

**I probably shouldn't be posting a new story since I have so many that are still in progress, but whatever. This has just been in a folder collecting imaginary dust for some time might as well get it out so someone can enjoy it. Its all just pure sillyness and playful romance between Koga and a female Inuyasha.**

**I'm hoping to write a sex scene for this soon but not too soon, mainly because I want to write one for Magic Cat, but I don't want to screw it up and ruin the story, so this story will be my practice run at it while I have fun with other ideas.**

**This story was inspired by this fanart pic(above) I saw of a female Inuyasha that I thought looked adorable I don't know who draws them but its very well done and not weird looking like most female Inuyasha art I've seen.**

**Thank you for reading let me know if you like it.**


	2. Chapter 2

STEP 2: COURTING-PHASE 1-GETTING HER ATTENTION

* * *

Inuyasha sat in the steaming hot water of the springs thinking about all that recently happened. She was just trying to go about her normal business of wandering from place to place since she didn't have a home, when one day she heard a rumor that her cold bastard of an older brother was looking for her and even had offered a reward for anyone who knew of her location. That didn't sound good because the first time she met her brother when she was a little girl, he told her she was forbidden from entering his lands and that he would kill her if ever saw her again.

So Inuyasha spent her life moving about and always avoiding Sesshomaru, trying to find a place to call home, which was difficult being a half demon she didn't fit in anywhere. She was actually resigned to spend the rest of her days wandering this world and never finding her place.

Now her older brother wanted to find her badly, which was frightening. She believed that Sesshomaru most likely wanted to kill her once and for all and was tired of waiting for an excuse to. So Inuyasha decided to travel north and eventually see about crossing the sea to another land where he wouldn't look for her. She had reached the northern mountains where she was caught off guard by a snake demon, trying to find a safe haven to recover and instead she passes out in front of a wolf demon expecting to die.

She remembered waking up in a cave completely undressed with her wounds bandaged and almost healed. Inuyasha found out the wolf demon that saved her was the chief of the wolf demon tribe and he invited her to lay low in the mountains with him for a while. It was actually a smart idea to stay here for now at least until Sesshomaru gives up the hunt.

Inuyasha growled while sinking herself to her chin in the water. She also found out that Koga was a complete pervert; the bastard had the nerve to try and make a pass at her while she slept. She blushed thinking how the shirtless wolf demon was practically on top of her for a moment. Being a half demon humans were afraid of her and demons despised her, so she wasn't used to getting any sort of positive attention, especially from a handsome looking demon like Koga. She decided to be careful, obviously Koga wanted something from her, she figured out that he knew Sesshomaru by how he mentioned him, so he might be planning on selling her out to curry favor with the demon lord.

Getting out of the hot spring Inuyasha shook herself dry and put her clothes back on. She then blushed when she looked down at her short skirt thinking back to how Koga kept staring at her legs yesterday.

"I'm starting to regret my choice of outfit, but at least I can move around easily", she sighed and headed back to the caves to mister 'I can't keep my eyes to myself' Koga. Didn't have to look much because he landed right in front of her out of nowhere, making Inuyasha gasped surprised.

"Well hey beautiful!", the wolf said.

"Don't scare me like that you asshole!", Inuyasha yelled at him.

"So what are doing today Inuyasha", he stepped closer to her.

"Staying away from you", she stepped back to get some breathing room, but Koga just moved forward not letting her slip away that easily.

"How about you hang out with me today, I can show you around some more", it didn't sound like he was leaving room for argument in that regard.

"Fine, whatever", she said annoyed. Koga grinned and grabbed her shoulder to lead her around the mountain. She growled at him and shook his arm off, as they wandered about Koga made sure to walk a little ahead of her to keep himself in her sight at all times, he even made sure that she didn't look at any other wolf for more than a few seconds. He wanted Inuyasha's attention solely on him if he had any chance at winning her over. Unfortunately Inuyasha wasn't getting what he was trying to do and getting a little tired of her obliviousness Koga decided to take things up a few notches.

Koga had led Inuyasha out to the forest where he caught a few deer in an effort to impress her. He tossed the carcasses in front of Inuyasha proudly when he was done.

"What do you think of that?", he said with a cocky smirk.

"I think it took too long", she said off handed making Koga's smile drop, she wasn't really paying that much attention, so the wolf decided he would have to fix that. His smirk suddenly reappeared when an idea popped in his head.

"Oh so you like speed then", she nodded his head looking at him confused, "Very well let me just remove this so it doesn't slow me down", Koga took off his chest armor revealing his tanned abs and pecs that glistened covered in a layer of sweat. Inuyasha's jaw dropped from the sight and could only stare red faced as he ran after another deer and brought to her dead in just a few short moments.

"So how was that?", he asked same cocky smirk from before.

"Um that was nice", Inuyasha said dreamily, with a stupefied smile, she couldn't take her eyes off the topless wolf.

"Nice huh?", she suddenly snapped out of the trance. He watched Inuyasha turn around and run off so she didn't say anything else embarrassing. "I think that got her attention", he laughed and ordered some wolves to bring the deer he caught back to the caves.

It didn't take long to catch back up to his intended; he found her running through the forest. Koga was impressed by her speed and agility, it just made her even more desirable in his eyes. He decided to have a little fun with her, by dashing in front of Inuyasha making her halt in her tracks. She nearly tripped but luckily the wolf caught her, wrapping his arms around her slim waist.

"What the hell are you doing?" she shoved him away.

"Is that any way to thank someone who caught you from falling?", he responded arrogantly.

"You're the one that made me trip you ass!"

"Perhaps I did sweet heart"

"Would do you want, and don't call me that", she crossed her arms defiantly. Koga wished to say 'I want you', so badly, but he resisted from speaking his mind.

"Want to play a game?", he asked.

"What game?", she looked at him with her big sparkling golden eyes in a curious way that he found down right cute and wanted to see on her all the time. Koga smiled at the lovely half demon and lightly tapped her forehead with his finger.

"Tag, you're it", he ran off in a sudden whirlwind leaving Inuyasha stunned and holding her skirt from getting blown upwards by the gust.

"Fine you're on!", she ran off after the tornado challenge accepted.

Half an hour later she still failed to tag Koga back. There were a few close calls, but he always managed to quickly slip away. Every time it looked like she was about to tag him he would dodge in a burst of speed that Inuyasha had trouble tracking.

"What's the matter puppy, am I too fast for you?", the wolf taunted.

"Shut up and stay still!" she dove at him, but he moved out of the way causing her to land face first in the soft grass with a light thud.

"You won't be able to catch me, you're too slow", he chuckled stopping to look at where she landed to revel in his victory. Koga was about to say more, but stopped when he heard what sounded like crying coming from the girl face down on the grass. Inuyasha was quietly sobbing face buried in her arms, and suddenly Koga felt like a piece of shit.

"Hey, I'm sorry please stop crying!", he ran over to her and picked up wrapping his arms around her body in a tender embrace, but she still kept her face hidden from.

"You asshole!", she sobbed into his chest.

"I shouldn't have made fun of you forgive me", he buried his face in her hair. Koga then heard her crying turn into giggling and he pulled his head away to look at her face and saw no evidence of tears at all. She smirked at him and put her palm to his chest.

"Tag, now you're it", she shoved him away, turned and ran off into the forest leaving a stunned Koga behind.

"That girl", he growled scratching his head, Koga then burst out laughing, "I've never been duped like that before!", he took off after Inuyasha growing even more attached to her.

Late in the evening they both retired to Koga's personal den for the night, after their little game. Inuyasha lay down on the same spot last night, the furthest side of the fur bed. Koga took off his top again and noticed Inuyasha sneaking looks at him, but choose to not say anything this time.

"Don't you dare try to molest me again while I sleep", she threatened.

"I wasn't molesting you, I was trying to kiss you, there's a difference", Koga lay on his side staring at her back, "And just try to stop me".

If looks could kill the wolf would be dead three times over with the heated glare Inuyasha just gave him. "Okay fine I won't", he waited a little for her to fall completely asleep before crawling over and wrapping her arms around her to cuddle like the night before, "As if". Inuyasha surprisingly slept unaware of why she rested so comfortably without waking.

* * *

**So I guess this is a story now since some people seem to like it. There will be no Miroku, Sango, or Shippo in this, but Sesshomaru will come into play later.**

**Sesshomaru's intentions are not what she thinks they are, a little spoiler for you.**

**Next up Courting Phase 2 Flowers and Gifts**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	3. Chapter 3

COURTING PHASE 2- FLOWERS AND GIFTS

Koga woke up early just before dawn and reluctantly let go of the beautiful half demon in his arms. It had been about a week since Inuyasha agreed to hide out here from her brother and during that time Koga had been nothing but obvious in his desire to mate with her. He'd been doing things from parading around in front of her without a shirt on, to spending all his free time with her and sneaking in a few innocent touches. Frankly he was getting tired of her obliviousness and decided that starting this morning he would take things to the next level.

He found out through Ginta what Inuyasha's favorite flower is and he decided to go out and get a bunch of them for Inuyasha before she woke up, now he just had to find where they grew.

Inuyasha slowly started to wake up to the smell of something wonderful. Opening her eyes she was greeted to the sight of hundreds of pink cherry blossom petals all around her covering the fur bed she lay on. She wondered if she was dreaming until she saw a note lying on the side of the bed where Koga normally slept, or so she thought he slept. She picked up the paper and read it.

_Good Morning Beautiful._

_I hope you slept well and I hope you enjoy the present I left you this morning, I know they're your favorite._

_Love your favorite wolf demon,_

_Koga_

She stared at the note then at all the flowers and blushed at the sweet gesture. No one had ever done something so nice like this for her, a small thought sparked in her head that perhaps Koga really liked her, but more than a friend. Inuyasha decided she would give him something nice to show her appreciation. An hour later she found the wolf leader busy organizing his underlings to scout the area, once he dismissed them she approached.

"Oh hey beautiful, did you like the present", he smirked wolfishly.

"Yeah I liked it", she then blushed and walked up close to him looking away shyly. Koga wondered if she was going to say something, but was pleasantly surprised by what she did instead. Inuyasha stood up on her toes and gave Koga a kiss on the cheek. "Thanks"

"Uh…you're welcome", he had a light blush coloring his cheeks as he held a hand to the spot she just planted her lips on. In that moment Koga felt like all the hard work at getting her attention, all that effort was worth it for that small bit of appreciation she just gifted him with. Now if only he could get that same affection from Inuyasha plus more every day for the rest of his life, he'd be the happiest wolf demon in the world.

* * *

Later that evening when they went to bed and Koga repeated his ritual of holding her close, she actually pretended to be asleep to see what he did. Inuyasha had noticed a few days ago that the wolf's scent was clinging to her, it wasn't bad, she secretly liked his scent, but Inuyasha wondered how it was happening when you needed to have prolonged physical contact with someone to imprint your scent onto them. Now she had her answer, Koga was cuddling up to her at night while she slept.

She sighed as she felt the wolf's breath on the back of her neck. Inuyasha wanted to feel angry that he was taking liberties like this with her while she was asleep and unaware, but instead she felt calm, relaxed and strangely protected and safe for once in her life.

Inuyasha turned herself around in his arms until she was facing him, very slowly as not to wake him she wrapped her arms around his body and laid her head against his bare muscled chest, letting his steady heart beat lull her to sleep.

* * *

The next day Koga paced the forest outside his den. Giving Inuyasha a bed of flowers was a good start, now he just had to follow up with something even more romantic and amazing for her. When he woke in the morning he noticed Inuyasha had purposely turned around to cuddle up with him, which meant he was making progress.

"Okay what do girls like...flowers, I already did that", he started talking to himself. Koga considered going to a nearby village and get her some make up like any ordinary girl would like. However Inuyasha was no ordinary girl, knowing her temper she would just get pissed and say something like '_Make up! You think I'm ugly you wolf shit!'._ A shiver went down Koga's spine just thinking about it. He sat against tree thinking.

"A new outfit, no not good enough", he said to himself.

"A gold bracelet no seems too desperate", suddenly the jewelry thing gave him an idea of something she could wear that wouldn't be so extravagant as gold and jewels, but much more meaningful, something he knew Inuyasha would like.

Just before Koga took off to go get her present he caught a scent on the wind, one that was similar to his intended Inuyasha, but more masculine and attached to a powerful and extremely deadly demonic aura.

'Wait I know who that is, Shit!' he thought and ran as fast as he could back to the den. He arrived in a few moments, but the presence was still approaching and heading right towards the den. Koga sped through the caves, finding Inuyasha sitting with Ginta and Hakaku.

"You need to hide!" he yelled frantically at her.

"What why?" she asked looking somewhat annoyed, Koga was about to tell her why when she suddenly turned her head in the direction of the cave entrance as if sensing something. Her eyes went wide with shock.

"Oh shit, he's coming this way", she said a little nervous.

"Come on!" Koga took her hand and quickly led her as far into the caves as possible, fortunately that happened to be his own personal den. He left her there telling her to keep quiet and surprisingly she actually did what she was told for once, that just proved to him how scared she was right now. Koga headed back to the entrance of the caves ordering his wolves to come into the main part of the den as to block out the half demons scent as much as possible. He was surprised when almost the whole pack came in, he never realized how much they all must have liked Inuyasha for all of them want to protect her like this. That just made her an even better mate candidate if his whole tribe was already this loyal towards her.

Koga stepped outside to greet their 'visitor', he didn't have to wait long as a moment later a figure dressed in royal white and red robes and armor, with a large fur pelt tossed over his shoulder. He had long silvery white hair, familiar yellow colored eyes that were narrow and cold devoid of any feeling, pale milky skin with two red slash marks on each cheek, with a blue crescent moon on his forehead. This was the demon lord of the west kingdom Sesshomaru, also Inuyasha's older half-brother. The demon approached the chief of the wolf demon tribe with a deadly elegance and grace showing a face of pure apathy.

"Lord Sesshomaru, to what do I owe this little visit", Koga greeted nonchalantly. The dog demon's piercing yellow eyes stared directly into Koga's relaxed blue ones. The wolf demon couldn't help but notice the obvious difference between the ice lord's eyes and his lovely Inuyasha's eyes, his were cold and vicious where as hers were sparkling with life and spirit.

"Prince Koga of the wolf demons, I'm here on important matters concerning someone else", Sesshomaru spoke. Koga couldn't help but smirk when he called him prince, even though he was technically lord of the wolf tribe, the stuck up Sesshomaru would never see him as equal.

"If it doesn't concern me then why are you here?", Koga asked.

"I'm looking for someone a half breed girl; I followed her trail through your territory. Tell me have you seen her?", Sesshomaru stared at him waiting for an answer.

"Was she wearing a red outfit and did she have white hair and yellow eyes?" Koga made sure to vaguely describe her to not draw suspicion.

"Yes where is she?" he demanded.

"Yeah I ran into that filthy half breed and I chased her out my territory, I told if I saw her again I'd kill her myself", Koga said with a cocky smirk. Lies it was all lies, he loved Inuyasha and would never hurt her, he was just pretending to act like how most demons treat half demons.

"And where did she go?", Sesshomaru asked seeming to believe what he said.

'You Asshole that's your little sister I just threatened in front of you!' was what Koga really wanted to say.

Instead went with, "I don't know or care where that half breed ran off to, last I saw she was heading north". If he could get Sesshomaru to leave and move on then Inuyasha would be safe.

"Very well", he thought Sesshomaru would leave, but he continued talking, "Prince Koga, have you come to a decision regarding the alliance proposal I sent you?"

Koga was about to say that he was still considering it, however he remembered something. Several days ago he asked Inuyasha about her brother and why he might be after her and the things she said that he had done were appalling to say the least. Sesshomaru didn't just abandon her when she was a pup, but he also would beat and belittle whenever she unfortunately crossed paths him. The very thought of some of the things Sesshomaru did to his Inuyasha filled him with rage.

Koga quickly found his composure before he cussed this bastard out and decided then and there that he wanted nothing to do with him or his kingdom. Any contributions or benefits of an alliance were just not worth putting Inuyasha at risk.

"Yes, I've come to the conclusion that an alliance between us is unwanted an unnecessary", he said smoothly.

"Is that what you believe", Sesshomaru said with an almost deadly tone.

"Yes, right now we can't afford to get involved with your war with the panther demons, so I respectfully have to decline your offer", he didn't even bow, this guy didn't deserve his respect.

"Very well", Sesshomaru glared at him then turned to leave without looking back. Once he was gone and his presence had completely moved out of the wolves' territory Koga breathed a sigh of relief.

'He took that rejection of an alliance well', he thought as he turned to head back in the caves giving an all clear to his pack.

"That was close Koga what did he want?", Ginta came up to him as the rest of the wolves went back to whatever they were all doing before he called the alert.

"As I thought he was looking for Inuyasha", Koga said rubbing the back of his head.

"You're not going to let him get her are you?"

"Not a chance in hell", Koga said seriously.

"Good cause the whole tribe really likes her and we will all be thrilled when you finally mate with her", Ginta said excited.

"You all really like Inuyasha?" Koga asked.

"Yup, it's nice to see you interested in a woman that can keep your tail in line sir", he laughed.

"Shut up!" Koga growled. After clearing his head he made his way back to Inuyasha to see if she was alright, he found her pacing the den back and forth.

"Is he gone?" she stopped and asked him when he entered.

"Yeah I sent him on a wild goose chase, north of here", he smirked. Relieved Inuyasha sat down on the fur bed. Koga sat down across from her and pulled her into a hug. She blushed at the sudden contact, but quickly relaxed and returned the embrace.

"I won't let that bastard hurt you anymore", he said into one of her furry dog ears.

"Thank you", she whispered back, "for everything".

"That reminds me I have something for you", Koga jumped up releasing her excitedly. He walked over to a wooden trunk where he kept important items. Opening it he quickly dug around until he found the box he was looking for.

"Here I want you to have this", he handed her the box.

"What is it?", Inuyasha opened the box to see a pair of bracelets made out of black round beads and wolf fangs.

"My father gave that bracelet to my mother a long time ago, they both wore the bracelets so they would always be connected", he explained. It wasn't some pretty piece of jewelry, but the meaning behind it was what was really important.

"Are you asking me what I think you are?", Inuyasha said understanding the importance of the bracelets right away, it was obviously meant for a couple to wear.

"What do you think I'm asking?", he replied smirking.

"Do you even know what you're asking?" she shot back.

"I know exactly what I'm asking, do you want the same?", Koga said smirking trying to hide the frustration of dancing around the subject. Inuyasha smirked seeing his frustration and decided to let him spin a little longer.

"Well that depends if you're serious about what you're offering"

"You know I'm serious otherwise I wouldn't have asked"

"Asked what?", Inuyasha said.

"You know what!", he said starting to lose it, she could just be so frustrating sometimes.

"Fine", she said as a way of agreeing to his proposal.

"Fine?", Koga asked with hope.

"Fine", she restated. Koga couldn't help himself as he pounced on her in excitement to her agreeing to being courted by him. A few minutes later the two of them walked out of his den hand in hand, each with a bracelet on their wrists.

* * *

**I'M BAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAACK!**

**Oh yes I'm back. I am so sorry for the long hiatus, but I had a lot going on in the summer. Thank you everyone, I logged in a week ago for the first time in months and was shocked to see how many readers followed and favorited this story, so this chapter is for you guys. Eclipse 2 will be next for anyone who likes that crossover fic.**

**Next Chapter First Date.**


	4. Chapter 4

STEP 3: FIRST DATE

A few days passed after Koga gave Inuyasha the bracelet that matched his own, to initiate the mating ritual, and she accepted to being courted by him. They spent more and more time together, not just in the caves, but outside too. She went with him out hunting and Koga had the pleasure of seeing her in action when a boar demon showed up. Despite how delicate she looked Inuyasha made quick work of it; she was not only fast, but incredibly strong, she was after all related to that cold bastard Sesshomaru and they come from a long line of powerful dog demons.

Speaking of Sesshomaru he never came back in the few days since he left which means he believed Koga's lie, the wolf demon didn't take any chances though and made sure to tell the scouts and patrols to keep a look out for him. He was prepared to defend her with his life if he had to.

Currently Koga was watching Inuyasha rub some healing herbs on the only cut she received from the short fight against the boar, a minor gash that stopped bleeding a few moments ago on her left leg just above her ankle. The wolf demon couldn't help but stare at her smooth long legs that went up into a red skirt with frilled white lace that barely reached the middle of her thighs. Koga suddenly started growling in jealousy at the sight.

"What's wrong with you?", Inuyasha asked hearing his growl.

"Why do you have to wear that?" he asked pointing to her short skirt. Inuyasha blushed when she realized he was staring at her legs again.

"Screw you, this is what I always wear", she stated defensively.

"Well I don't like that anyone can see your legs", he said thinking he probably wasn't the only one who enjoyed looking at her long slender legs that were always out on display and that really pissed him off.

"Seriously what is your obsession with my legs?" she questioned thinking he was crazy.

"Just change your clothes!", now it was Koga's turn to blush, he didn't think it would be wise to say that he liked looking at her legs because he liked imagining them wrapped around his waist while in the throes of passion.

"I'll have you know that my mother made this for me from a robe that my father gave her to protect us!" she practically yelled at him with her hands on her hips, clearly enraged. Koga seemed to have forgotten the rule that a woman's clothes were a sensitive topic.

"Alright I'm sorry!" Koga held his hands up in apology, he also forgot she had a temper and never did as she was told. An idea formed he smiled knowing he could use this to his advantage, it wasn't planned, but it should assist in courting her. "Let me make it up to you by taking you out tonight".

"Take me out, to where?" Inuyasha tilted her head in an adorable manner.

"Meet me by the lake at the base of the mountain at sunset and I'll show you", the wolf said with a smirk. He then picked her up bridal style and carried her back into the den.

"My legs healed, you don't need to care me idiot!" she proclaimed.

"I'm not so sure about that", he said chuckling to himself.

"You can see it can't you", she said pointing to her leg. She was about to call him an idiot again when Koga quickly silenced her with a kiss.

"Stop talking please, I just like holding you", he laughed at her red face and stunned expression. The other wolf demons watching just laughed to themselves at the couple's antics.

* * *

_LATER THAT DAY_

Inuyasha made her way to the lake near the base of the mountain, Koga had yet to arrive and the sun was beginning to go down. She stood by the lake watching the sun's orange lights reflect off the still water. Inuyasha took out a small object from the inner pocket of her robe. It was a small container of magenta lip paint made from two small sea shells.

Her mother gave it to her a long time ago when she was just a little girl. Izayoi told her she should keep it in case she ever met a boy she liked, which she scoffed at the time at. Now though she could see the benefit of it as she applied a light layer of it on her lips using the reflection off the lake like a mirror.

Koga arrived a few minutes later and was greeted with the site of his intended mate surrounded by the light of the setting sun. Her silvery white hair shimmered like starlight and her skin glowed like the very sun that silhouetted her, but it was when she turned around that stole his breath away. He normally beautiful heart shaped face with golden eyes that drew you in was now even more beautiful with the addition to her delicate and soft lips painted a light red making it look like two perfectly kissable rose petals. Koga slowly walked up to her mesmerized by her beauty.

"You look beautiful Inuyasha", he said cupping her cheek. She blushed and murmured a quick thank you.

"So where are you taking me?" she asked wanting to satisfy her curiosity. Koga took her hand, but didn't say anything as he led her to a small cave that overlooked the lake. Inside was a small table with some meat and bread placed upon it, with several candles to light the cave. Inuyasha realized he was treating her to a nice dinner with just the two of them by candle light, as opposed to how they normally had meals, in a large den surrounded by many other chattering wolf demons. Here they could have some privacy and talk without being interrupted or distracted.

Koga led Inuyasha to her seat and he sat directly across from her. They kept the conversation light while they ate; only talking about recent things. Koga got bold and asked her if she ever met any other demons that were nice to her besides him.

"Just Myoga, he's a flea demon that sometimes looked after me when my mother died", Koga felt a little relieved and upset. Relieved that no one else tried to court her, but at the same time upset that no human or demon ever showed her any kindness except a mere flea demon. He decided he would personally make sure that she never felt unloved or unappreciated every day for the rest of their lives.

After they finished eating and the sun had fully set the wolf demon led her to a large open field that was perfect for lying down and looking up at the stars. Inuyasha blushed realizing how romantic this spot was, she didn't think the tough wolf Koga could be such a sweet heart.

Little by little Inuyasha felt herself falling more for him. It was getting really hard to resist his charm and she was starting to think that maybe she didn't have to resist anymore. It was obvious now that he didn't have any ulterior motive and if he planned on ratting her out to her brother, he would have done a few days ago when the bastard showed up.

Inuyasha found Koga extremely attractive, not only that, but he was incredibly sweet when he wasn't being a cocky jerk. He also had the most dazzling blue eyes she had ever seen, that shined with a confidence and strength that she found amazing.

While she lay there looking up the night sky with Koga thinking about the possible future she could have him, she soon grew tired and fell asleep on the grassy field.

"Hey Inuyasha?", Koga turned over on his side to talk to her, but paused seeing she had fallen asleep. Chuckling to himself, he carefully picked her up bridal style and carried her back to the den. As he walked he noticed with amusement that this was how he first brought her to his home.

He quietly laid her down and just watched her sleep, brushing her bangs to the side and stroking her soft cheek. Sometimes it was hard to imagine how a girl like this could live such a hard life as a half demon and still come out such a beautifully strong dog demon princess like this. He smiled to himself at the word; after all she is the daughter of the great dog general Inutaisho that makes her a legitimate princess. Knowing Inuyasha she would probably try to claim otherwise, and even call him an ass for daring to compare her to some sort spoiled rich girl.

Koga smiled as he lay beside her and held her close, it was amazing how well he knew her already. It was just further proof in his mind that Inuyasha was perfect for him.

* * *

_FAR AWAY NORTH_

Sesshomaru walked along through the forest headed in the northern direction. His servant, a small green imp carrying a wooden two faced staff followed behind him.

"Lord Sesshomaru, are we getting any closer to finding your sibling?" Jaken asked respectfully.

"No", was the cold dog demon's only answer. They had been traveling for a few days now, not stopping once.

"Well you should definitely be able to find her soon milord", Jaken sounded very sure of Sesshomaru's abilities.

"We won't find her north"

"Milord?"

"She's back at the wolf demon's den with prince Koga", Sesshomaru said, despite this he still continued in the general direction of the north.

"If she is then why are you still headed north milord?"

"Be silent Jaken", the truth was that Sesshomaru was able to see right through Koga's lies. He knew she was there hiding out in those caves and those pathetic wolves were protecting her for some reason. The real reason he was still heading north was to give them time to let their guards down then he could easily go in and take her by surprise.

* * *

**That wraps that chapter up. Here's a fun fact my original idea for this story was just going to be the original canon, but with Inuyasha being a girl and getting chased after by Koga while a very over protective Sesshomaru tries to keep him away. Just thought it would be interesting for anybody who wants to know the process.**

**So the first date went well, next we move on to STEP 4: THE KISSES.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	5. Chapter 5

**STEP 4: KISSES AND TRUST**

* * *

Inuyasha sat up in the highest branch of a tree doing her best to ignore a certain wolf leader. The cause for her annoyance, well the demon known as Koga wouldn't stop kissing her every chance he got. As soon as she woke up this morning surprise kiss greets her lips, she finishes her bath and there's Koga waiting for her back at the den to pounce and steal her breath away, literally. It got to the point the she was sure that he knew every inch of the inside of her mouth now. Frankly Inuyasha was starting to get pissed off by all his sudden clingy behavior and affection, she thought she would enjoy it, but this was too much she needed space after all.

"Hey come down beautiful!" Koga called from the base of the tree up to his intended.

"Why, so you can stick your tongue in my mouth again? I don't think so wolf", she growled down to him to stay away.

"Come on babe, I thought girls like to make out", he replied.

"Well yes, but not every second like you, idiot!" she yelled back.

"Hey stop calling me an idiot already!" he barked back up at her.

"I will when you stop acting like one!" Inuyasha yelled turning her head away from him. Koga growled in frustration, for a second he forgot how stubborn his Inuyasha could be in an argument. He rubbed his head trying to calm his anger and be the mature one for once, he wasn't trying to show her affection the way all wolves do, with their mouths. With how little love she got in her life, he figured she was overdue for a lot of it and he was more than happy to pay what Inuyasha was owed. However he didn't take into consideration that she wasn't used to that much affection and might pull away.

"Alright I'm sorry for pouncing on you so much lately, can you please come down", he pleaded looking up at her. She continued to pretend he wasn't there as the wind grew silent. "Fine don't listen, I'll see you in our den tonight", he knew she would still come to bed tonight at least, no matter how mad Koga made her, Inuyasha still found it in her heart to at least not deny him spending the night with her in his arms. For the rest of the day he decided to give her the space she needed on not lock lips with her every time he set his sights on her gorgeous face.

* * *

THAT NIGHT

Koga arrived in his personal den and smiled seeing Inuyasha was already there lying on the bed. He quickly took his top off and laid down next to her. The wolf noticed that she was hiding underneath the fur blankets and wouldn't come out to see him, it hurt when she refused to show her face to him.

"Hey Inu sweet heart, can you come out, are you still mad at me babe?" he said sadly trying to pull the blankets away from her. Inuyasha just held tightly to her covers and wouldn't turn to face him.

"Listen Koga I'm not mad anymore, could you just let me stay like this tonight, please it's just for tonight", her pleas sounded muffled through the blanket, but he still noticed something odd about her voice and wondered if she got sick or something.

"Is something wrong you don't sound okay?" the wolf asked worriedly still trying to yank the cover off of her. She lost her grip and frantically tried to grab the fur back.

"No don't!" she cried in a panic, but it was too late. With the blanket removed Koga was able to see the now completely human lying on his bed. He stared wide eyes at the now midnight black hair, dark purple eyes, pale soft skin, human ears, and a now delicate human body. "I didn't want you to see, I didn't want you to know", Inuyasha turned away as tears formed in her eyes. This was her most precious secret, her human night.

"What's happened to you?" he asked looking at the back of the human form of his intended.

"It's my human night, every month on the night of the new moon I turn human till the sun rises", she explained still refusing to meet his gaze.

"Why didn't you just tell me?" Koga was saddened that she didn't trust him.

"You're asking me to tell you when I'm at my most vulnerable, are you serious?" she stared at him dumbfounded that he would ask such a question.

"Now listen I've done nothing but show you how much I'm into you Inuyasha", she flinched at the harsh use of her name, "So could you please just give me a little trust, that's all I ask".

"I can't!" she threw the blanket back over herself and curled up on her side. Koga's annoyance melted away as soon as he smelled her tears and he suddenly felt like a prick. He realized this wasn't just about trust; she was probably ashamed of how he might see her now.

"Hey Inuyasha, babe I'm sorry", he placed his hand on her side, but she still didn't speak or remove the blanket. "Hey you know it doesn't matter to me that you're human right now, you're still Inuyasha", he gently wrapped his arms around her, waiting for a response, but she still wouldn't talk to him.

Koga decided then and there that a he needed to give her some trust before he got any himself. Stripping out of the rest of his clothing until he was completely bare, he let some of his demonic aura surface allowing him access to his true demonic form. His body morphed and changed into a large wolf, roughly three times the size of a normal wolf, with sleek black fur, and sky blue eyes. His true form was actually bigger, but he condensed himself down as much as possible so he wouldn't crush Inuyasha.

Inuyasha was startled when she felt a shift in his aura; despite being human she could still sense things like that. Peeking out from under the fur blanket she was frightened by the sight of a large black wolf sitting there staring at her. She quickly realized it was Koga and stood up to approach him.

"Koga?" she slowly relaxed a little when the wolf nodded his head and wagged its tail. Inuyasha was shocked that he would do this; she knew pureblood demons like Koga only used their true forms for battle, because that was when they were at their absolute strongest, but also when they were most vulnerable. A demon's true form means laying all his power out, and for Koga to transform into his wolf form means he is putting his trust in Inuyasha, letting her so close to the core of his power was not an easy thing to do, but he cared about her more than his pride. Inuyasha understood what this meant.

"You didn't have to do this", she said, Koga's wolf just barked at her playfully and wagged his tail again. Before she could stop him he pushed her to lie down on the fur and began to lick her face with his oversized tongue. "Okay, okay stop you big dog", she said pushing his head away and wiping her face with her sleeve. The two of them spent the rest of the night just talking, well just Inuyasha talking while Koga listened, nodded and barked in acknowledgement. As a reward for being so kind and understanding Inuyasha took it upon herself to give some affection to the big wolf by rubbing his ears, and belly. She thought it was comical how his leg would start kicking when she scratched his stomach and couldn't help but giggle.

Eventually she fell asleep on top of Koga's true form in her human body, sleep was such a rare thing she indulged in on her human night, but this was the first moonless night that she actually felt completely safe. Sunrise came and Koga was greeted by the sight of his Inuyasha shimmering back into her half demon form, so he decided to follow suit and return to his humanoid form and wrapped his arms around her waist holding her as close as possible to his body. What he forgot was that he took off all his clothes when he changed into his wolf form and when he changed back he was completely nude and that's what greeted the sight of Inuyasha when she awakened.

Yawning Inuyasha felt her demonic power return and slowly opened her eyes. She felt something warm and strong wrapped around her. Looking forward she was greeted by the sight of Koga's tan skinned rock hard pectorals. Her eyes slowly travelled downwards until she realized that Koga was wearing any clothes, he didn't wear hardly anything when they normally lay together, but now he was completely exposed and plastered to her body. With a cherry red face Inuyasha gently and nervously slipped out of his hold, doing her best not to look below his waist. Finally freeing herself Inuyasha made her way to the exit, but was stopped by two arms holding her against a strong chest.

"Hey, where you going beautiful?" Koga said embracing her from behind and nuzzling his face into her cheek.

"P-put some clothes on wolf!" Inuyasha yelled red faced.

"Nah, I think you like me better like this", he whispered into one her fluffy white ears, Koga then proceeded to rub his hands up and down her sides making her gasp in surprise. "Maybe you should take your clothes off too, if your uncomfortable", he practically purred kissing her left dog ear, giving it a few love bites while whispering sweet things to her. Inuyasha would have fallen over if Koga wasn't holding on to her, the wolf gently sat down with her in his lap so he could slowly tilt her head back and deliver a slow passionate kiss. After what seemed like forever he pulled away, giving her one more kiss on her flush cheek.

"Good morning Yasha", he said seductively releasing his hold of her. While Inuyasha was stuck in a daze, Koga put his clothes back on quickly picked her up bridal style and carried her out of the den. Inuyasha snapped of the fog her mind was in and glared at him for being so bold.

"You know, your human form is cute as hell, but it's your half demon form that I find really sexy", well that shut up any smart mouth comment she was about to say. He smirked seeing her blushing face and once more delivered a quick but loving kiss.

* * *

_KISSES PART 2: FEMALE RETALIATION_

Later that day Inuyasha sat with a group of female wolves, they were showing her how to make soup while she taught them how to make her mom's liver potion. One of them noticed something different about Koga's future mate and decided to comment on it with an amused smirk.

"Milady what's that mark on your neck?" the rest of them giggle at the sight of a red-ish purple mark on Inuyasha's slim neck standing out against her light sun kissed skin.

"I-I don't know what you're talking about!" she yelled defensively covering the mark with her hand, looking away in obvious guilt.

"Come on it's pretty obvious what that is and who gave it to you", another female said.

"Fine, it won't go away though, I'm a half demon", Inuyasha said wondering why the mark where Koga sucked on her neck hadn't faded yet.

"Well would did you expect prince Koga must have a really strong mouth", one girl commented dreamily.

"Yeah just imagine when you two finally consummate your union", the girl winked at Inuyasha making her blush red.

"Personally I think I've been letting him get away with things like this too much lately", Inuyasha said pointing towards her neck remembering how Koga practically ambushed her with her kisses yesterday and a little bit today too.

"Hey we might know how you can pay him back milady", the wolf girl said slyly motioning for Inuyasha to come closer so she could whisper her plan in secret.

Later that night Koga arrived back in the den after hunting, looking around she didn't see his Inuyasha anywhere. Asking around it turns out no one else had seen her either. He decided that he would ask the girls that Inuyasha sometimes spent time with and they told her that she was outside by the hot spring and that she was expecting him. With his curiosity peaked he decided he would seek her out. Koga arrived at the hot spring pools that the wolf demons used to bathe and relax seeing no one in sight.

"Hey Inu, you around?" he called.

"Over here Koga!" a voice said from the hot pool near the river. Coming closer he saw Inuyasha, well almost all of her and his jaw dropped at the sight. She stood up out of the steaming water completely naked covering her breasts with her hands, the opaque water came up half way to her belly button, letting him see all her feminine curves, her wet snow white hair clung to her skin. This was probably the single most erotic sight Koga had seen in his life so far.

"Care to join me?" she winked at him. Koga didn't even hesitate to strip down and sink himself into the hot water. Inuyasha swam over to the other end of the pool and beckoned him over with her finger. Not being one to displease his woman he did as he was told. When he was close enough Inuyasha grabbed his now loose long hair and brought him in for a kiss. During their make out session Inuyasha slowly turned them around to where his back was to the rocks. The girls had told her something special about this particularly hot spring, something that Koga apparently forgot or didn't know, being lost in a lust filled haze. Breaking the kiss Inuyasha gave him a light shove away from her. Koga was confused and then surprised when a strong underwater current took a hold of him, pulling him under water and into an opening just big enough for a person.

Inuyasha laughed seeing him disappear, apparently that current and hole led right to the river close by. It was why some of the wolves preferred not to use this hot spring lest they forget about the current and get sucked underwater and pulled into the ice cold river, and judging by the scream from a short distance away Koga was finding out how unpleasant the cold water could be especially to an aroused male wolf demon.

"That was a dirty trick Yasha!" Koga yelled coming back to the hot spring covering his exposed crotch and shivering like someone blasted him with ice.

"Consider that pay back, for all the ambush kisses, you bastard", she laughed getting out of the water to dry off, get dressed and leave Koga alone.

The wolf demon leader smirked to himself, sinking back into the water, plans forming in his head.

'Way to you see what I got in store for you beautiful' he thought wondering if this scheme would finally cement himself in her heart forever.

* * *

_ELSEWHERE_

Sesshomaru stood alone on the outskirts of the wolf demon tribe's territory. He gave it a few days and still he could not sense Inuyasha, despite knowing that she was here somewhere. Finally his patience ran out and he ventured to the heart of the territory where he would get what he was looking for by force if necessary.

"You won't escape Inuyasha", he said to himself. Jaken was sent back to the castle to make preparations. One way or another he was returning with what he needed.

* * *

**Cliffhangers don't we all just love them.**

**Stuff will be explained in the next chapter. Sorry for the long wait, you see this story is just for fun, I haven't planned it out, I'm just making it up as I go. So updates are slow and I'm such a perfectionist idiot that I can't upload anything until I'm %100 happy with it.**

**Thank you for reading, until next time.**


	6. Chapter 6

**STEP 5: GETTING CLOSER**

Inuyasha walked along the cavernous corridors through the wolf demon's home. The wolves all smiled and bowed their heads in respect. The entire tribe was well aware of Koga's intentions towards her and they couldn't be happier about his choice in future mate. Inuyasha wasn't like all the other stuck up female demons who through themselves at their leader's feet, she would never kneel in front of Koga, and even if he told her to she would probably just punch him in the balls for getting to cocky. That was another reason why they all liked her so much. Inuyasha made sure Koga didn't get to full of himself by keeping his ego and arrogance in check. Koga actually had to work for her affection, it was slow going, but he was getting there.

"Good morning milady", Ginta said politely.

"Ginta, where's Koga?" she asked continuing her walk, the wolf demon followed while they spoke.

"He went to go do a border run, as our leader he sometimes has to personally make sure no stray demons try to trespass on our territory", he explained.

"I see, is there anything I can do around here?" Inuyasha asked stepping outside.

"Now that you mention it, there is something. A group of cubs needs someone to watch them", Ginta said leading her on a path down the mountain. "The two wolf demons that normal take care of them had to leave for a last minute scouting mission".

"I'm not really a baby sitter you know", Inuyasha said following him, not agreeing to do this yet.

"If you could just keep them busy and out of harm for a while, we would be grateful", Ginta led her to a small pond where a group of wolf demon kids were running around and playing.

"Alright pups listen up, Lady Inuyasha is here to take care of you for a bit so be on your best behavior!" Ginta yelled before turning and leaving whispering a quick 'good luck' to an anxious looking Inuyasha before he disappeared into the woods.

"Um…hi", Inuyasha had never really been around kids, so she wasn't sure how to act. All their little eyes went wide as they ran over to her asking her question after question.

"Are you and alpha Koga going to be mated soon?"

"Where'd you get the pretty dress?"

"How strong are you milady?"

"Can I touch your hair?"

"Can I touch your ears?"

"Do you like games?"

Inuyasha stared dumbfounded for a moment at all the question, but quickly found her composer before answering all the children. She reluctantly let the kid's touch her hair and ears as long as they didn't pull on them. The wolf pups seemed to like her and dragged her over to play games with them. At first Inuyasha didn't know what to do or say, but after getting used to the kid's behavior and enthusiasm she found it came natural taking care of the pups. It made her imagine what her own children would be like and if she would be a good mother to them.

Koga followed Inuyasha's scent that led him down the mountains into the safe zone that the others brought the wolf pups to play and run around. When he arrived he was greeted to the site of his future mate Inuyasha playing with the kid's, showing them how to draw with some ink brushes on parchment paper. The children's were mostly just scribbles and messy sketches of animals and trees, but Inuyasha drew a surprisingly good rendition of Koga sleeping.

"You're very good at that", Koga commented wrapping his arms around her waist, pulling her close, resting his chin between her fluffy dog ears. She was startled for a moment, but immediately relaxed when she realized who it was.

"Thanks", Inuyasha blushed.

"Do you like to draw?" Koga asked nuzzling the back of her head.

"I used to when I was a child and still living with my mother. Never really had time to do it again since", she said sadly. Koga smiled and held her drawing of him up.

"Well I like it", he said kissing her cheek. "Let me know if you want me to pose naked for you, I could get into that".

"Pervert", Inuyasha muttered, Koga just chuckled at her, he wanted to say more, but they were both suddenly swarmed by the kids who all wanted approval on their drawings to. Inuyasha smiled and told them how good they all were while Koga watched on with approval. She would be a wonderful mother to their own children one day.

LATER

Inuyasha was currently bathing in the hot spring, she was able to get away from Koga who wouldn't stop following her and finally get some alone time. She submerged herself in the hot water thinking about how the wolf demons had been treating her especially the leader. Inuyasha always thought her life would be her constantly moving from place to place, never having anywhere to belong. Now though, she felt like she could call this place home, she could definitely see herself living her for the rest of her life. Inuyasha was almost ready to accept Koga's proposal to be his mate, she just needed one more thing, but had yet to figure out what that was. Getting out of the water she reached for her magenta robe only to find it missing from the spot she stripped down and placed it.

"Who the hell!?" the laughter coming from the trees told her who was behind this. "Koga! Give me back my clothes you bastard!"

"Payback beautiful! Come and get your clothes!" Koga called back.

"Damn him", she growled, her eyes finally noticed the off white panties she wore underneath her skirted robe. Slipping them on Inuyasha shook her wet hair dry and covered her exposed breasts and went to go chase after the wolf that stole her clothes.

Koga ran through the woods carrying the robe Inuyasha normally wore laughing. He saw the perfect opportunity to get back at her for that little trick she pulled on him in the hot spring the other day. He was stopped when a fist nearly punched him in the head. Turning he got a good look at the nearly nude Inuyasha, skin and hair still damp from the water, wearing only the underwear that he accidentally left behind. Inuyasha glared at him livid, she used one of her arms to cover her well-endowed chest while her other hand was raised to try and hit the wolf again.

"Give me back my clothes", she growled at him blushing from head to toe.

"Come and get them sexy", he taunted dangling her robe in front of her. She made to swipe at them, but Koga was too quick for her. After a few more tries Koga decided to make this interesting.

"I'll make you a deal, I'll give you back your clothes if you tell me you love me", he smiled seeing her cherry red face.

"Fine, I love you, now give me back my robe", Inuyasha made to grab it again but Koga took ahold of her wrist and pulled her close.

"Not like that beautiful, kiss me and say it like you mean it", Inuyasha blushed even harder at that and the close proximity, luckily her breasts were pressed against his armored chest. She placed her hands on his shoulders before slowly but surely leaning up to kiss him on the lips.

"I love…"

"How disgraceful", a cold emotionless voice said interrupting them. They both turned to see the lord of the west Sesshomaru standing before them. Inuyasha freaked out jumping out of the compromising position and grabbing her robe to put on. Koga stood protectively in front of her glaring at the dog demon while she dressed.

"How the hell did you get past the scouts?" the wolf took a defensive stance ready for anything.

"You wolf demons are such simpletons I barely had to conceal myself", Sesshomaru walked closer to them, "I'm here for the girl, step aside Koga".

"Over my dead body", the wolf readied his claws to attack, but Sesshomaru just stopped a few yards away from them.

"You both reek of the other's scent. Did you lay with this filthy creature little sister?" he sneered at them.

"Shut up you bastard! What do you even want from me?" Inuyasha stood up fully dressed.

"I unfortunately require your presence at the castle", he said with a hint of disgust in his voice.

"What for?" Koga cut in.

"I wasn't speaking to you wolf, this matter is between myself and the half breed girl", Sesshomaru pointed his icy glare at Koga.

"You insult Inuyasha again and I'll cut that despicable tongue out", Koga growled out.

"Just answer the question already dick", Inuyasha wasn't bothered by Sesshomaru's words, after all she's been hearing them her whole life.

"A finally found a use for you Inuyasha, I need another alliance to end the war with the panther demons, but the other lords wish for a suitable mate. You will choose one of them to marry and I'll have the alliance I require", he explained coldly.

"Screw your kingdom, I was never welcomed there, you personally banished me, so why would I ever agree to that!" Inuyasha shouted at him.

"You don't have a choice in this matter", the expression on the dog demon's face never changed as he took a few more steps. "You come with me willingly or by force".

"Not so fast!" Koga clawed at him sending a gust of wind blowing from the force of the attack.

"Such insolence", Sesshomaru remarked easily dodging the wolf's claws. The two of them engaged in a short hand to hand battle that ended with the demon lord's hand around Koga's throat slowly choking him.

"Let him go!" Inuyasha charged him, but was smacked away by Sesshomaru's other hand. Koga watched his intended get swatted away and gripped the hand choking him, digging his claws in the pale skin.

'It seems she has affection for this creature. I can use that', Sesshomaru thought watching Inuyasha get up holding her bruised cheek. "I'll release him and I'll let him live if you come with me willingly", he offered. Koga tried to say something, but the fingers around his neck cut him off.

"Alright I'll go!" Inuyasha didn't even need to think about, she didn't want to watch Koga die, not after everything he did for her. Sesshomaru released his hold on Koga's throat and he collapsed on his knees gasping for breath while Inuyasha walked over to stand next to her brother.

"Inuyasha…don't go with him…I'll take care of…this bastard", Koga wheezed out.

"Just stop Koga!", Inuyasha turned to look away from him, so he wouldn't see her tears. "You can't beat him, so just stop and go home. Forget about me!"

"Inuyasha", before Koga could say anymore he was punched in the face sending him flying into a boulder knocking him out.

"Koga!" Inuyasha was going to run over to him but Sesshomaru's hand on her wrist stopped her.

"He is merely unconscious, now come with me", Sesshomaru wrapped his boa around her to prevent her from trying to leave and flew off into the air on his cloud. "Don't bother trying to escape once we get to the castle, or I'll return here and kill Koga myself", he threatened.

'Thank you for everything…Koga', she thought looking back at the place she was ready to call home.

THE NEXT MORNING

"Fuck! Where the hell is it!" Ginta jumped at the sound of Koga's shouts coming from his personal den. The pack had been informed of what transpired last evening, how Inuyasha was taken by her brother. The scouts apologized on their knees in submission for failing to notice Sesshomaru and alerting him of the demon's trespassing, but Koga furiously stormed past them to his chamber where he remained for the night growling and making a racket like he was throwing things around. No one dared enter their leaders den, afraid of what he might do out of anger, after all he just lost his desired mate no less, anyone of them would be just as pissed. Ginta decided that he would be the one to through caution to the wind and go check on Koga, more like he was practically forced to by Hakkaku and the rest of the pack.

"Hey…Koga", he spoke calmly to his friend and leader stepping inside the den.

"I can't find it anywhere!" Koga shouted again growling in his throat.

"What may I ask are you looking for?" Ginta asked keeping a safe distance.

"The map, I can't find it", Koga continued to dig through the chests containing various scrolls and parchments.

"What map?"

"The one my father gave me", Koga examined another scroll before tossing it into the pile behind him. "He told me that if the tribe was ever in danger or if I had something I really wanted to protect, that map would lead me to the ancient weapon of our people".

"You mean the legendary weapon we were told about as kids?" Ginta asked.

"Yes the Goraishi, the lightning claws", Koga dug around until he reached the bottom of the chest snagging a really old scroll and blowing some of the dust off of it. He unrolled it and marveled at the old charts and landmarks.

"Aha! This is it, this is the map", Koga brought over to the table and spread it out to examine the whole thing. "This will lead me to the lightning claws", the wolf smirked triumphantly. The next morning Koga left along with Ginta and Hakkaku who insisted on tagging along. They were headed to an ancient burial site for the wolf demon tribe where the Goraishi currently rested.

'I'm coming Inuyasha. You told me to forget about you, but I refuse. I'll claim the lightning claws and use them to take Sesshomaru down and get you back', he thought while running.

"I promise I'll get you back", Koga vowed he would get back his future mate.

* * *

**I'm so sorry for the long wait. Like I said before I didn't plan this story out, it just sort of happened, it takes some time to get the creativity going for it. I would like to say I'm surprised by all the people that favorited and followed this story in its absence of updates. Thank you all.**

**Sesshomaru is finally in the story and he plans on using Inuyasha as a means to gain another alliance. Yes I know despicable, selling her off like that. Don't worry I'm not letting him get away with it that easily. By the way this story might not be very long, I'm thinking three or four more chapters to wrap this story up. If I figure something out I might add more to it. **

**Again thank you all, this chapter is for you guys.**


	7. Chapter 7

**STEP 6: MARRIAGE PROPOSALS**

Inuyasha sat in front of a mirror while the servants that were assigned to her put makeup on her much to her annoyance. She never really liked all the face and eye paint, but had no choice in the matter. Today was the day that all the other lords would come and she had to pick one to be here mate and then her bastard of an older brother would get her precious alliance that he needed to end the war with the panther tribe. At least the asshole Sesshomaru was giving her a choice and letting her pick the one.

When she first arrived at the castle she was so pissed off at Sesshomaru she couldn't even speak to him. She was lead to her room and didn't say a word, her meals were brought to her and the only other time Inuyasha saw her brother was when he came to tell her when the other demon lords would arrive.

"Is she ready yet", Sesshomaru said from outside the door.

"Almost my lord", one of the female servants said. Soon Inuyasha stepped out in the hall dressed in a fancy Kimono with her hair tied and braided in a tail and her face painted up like a doll.

"Come ", Sesshomaru ordered and began walking not even waiting for her to follow. They walked down the corridor in silence until Inuyasha decided to finally speak her mind.

"I'll never forgive you for this", Sesshomaru stopped in his tracks to stare emotionlessly at her. She chuckled humorlessly, knowing nothing she said would make him change, but she needed to get this off her chest. "I can forgive everything else you've done to me, because despite your hatred of me I never once hated you".

"Why?" the dog demon almost looked confused by his sister's statement.

"You're the only family I have left, but now you can drop fucking dead for all I care", and with that she rudely brushed past him eager to get this whole thing over with, not noticing Sesshomaru's eyes widening just a bit. Maybe she would get lucky and the guy she picked would be a complete weakling who couldn't boss her around.

She came to a set of large double doors where Sesshomaru walked in first and after hearing her name being presented the doors opened and she walked inside.

Inuyasha came to a set of large double doors where Sesshomaru walked in first and after hearing her name being presented the doors opened and she walked inside. She looked around the room at all the suitors, there was nothing special or impressive about any of them. Her and Koga could probably kick all there asses. Inuyasha especially didn't like how they all kept leering at her like she was a piece of meat. 'Yeah, I'm definitely not forgiving Sesshomaru for this'.

The rest of this idiocy was spent introducing her to each and every lord. They were all pretty much the same, each one offered her riches and other things of monetary value if she chose them. Of course Inuyasha didn't buy any of that, most likely she wouldn't be treated so well after they were married, since these stuck up assholes were all full demons who so clearly despised half demon's like her. Inuyasha was just about ready to tune herself out from all this when the double doors were suddenly slammed open.

"Oh shit, am I late", in walked the chief of the wolf demon tribe Koga in all his glory flanked by Ginta and Hakaku. "I just came here to get my woman", Inuyasha smiled seeing the guy she loved was back and cockier than ever. Koga returned the smile with one of his own, happy to see his Inuyasha was unharmed.

"What is the meaning of this?" One of the demon lords interrupted their moment.

"Well you see, I already started courting princess here a while back, so I'm just here to stake my claim", Koga said walking past them all and ignoring the icy glare of lord Sesshomaru.

"Hey beautiful, miss me?", Koga asked with the same old cockiness she knew him for.

"What the hell are you doing Koga?" as happy as Inuyasha was to see him, she also didn't want to see him get sliced to pieces by Sesshomaru.

"I'm here to get you back, I thought that was obvious", he made to walk to her only to have his path blocked by her older half-brother.

"I let you live, I have no problem killing you now. I won't have you interfering", the demon lord said with a cold fury.

"Interfering? Oh no, you got it all wrong", Koga waved his hand at him. "From what I heard you were seeking to marry your sister off to get an alliance right. Well I'm throwing myself into the ring", the others in the room gasped a bit with how he spoke to Lord Sesshomaru so carelessly.

"And what makes you think I will allow this?" the dog demon glared at him. The two of them stared each other down until Inuyasha decided to intervene and end this the only way she knew how.

"I pick Koga!" she shouted gaining everyone's attention.

"What?" Sesshomaru looked at her like she was crazy.

"You said I would be given the choice to pick one of the suitors, well… I pick Koga", the jaws of the other demon lords dropped at her declaration. Koga brushed past Sesshomaru and clasped Inuyasha's hands with his.

"Good choice", he smiled warmly down at her.

"This is preposterous, he's no demon lord", someone shouted.

"I'm Koga chief of the wolf demon tribe", he said proudly glaring at the fool that questioned him, the others began to whisper amongst themselves, clearly having heard of him before.

"Lord Sesshomaru are you really going to allow this?" someone else shouted. The dog demon stared at him for a moment wondering what was going through the wolf's head. Where was this new confidence coming from?

"You must be quite confident in your strength as a leader and as an individual demon", Sesshomaru remarked.

"Of course", Koga replied standing between him and Inuyasha.

"Then show me", Sesshomaru didn't bother waiting for his answer, he grabbed Koga by the arm and dragged him outside away from the castle, tossing him roughly on the ground.

"I see, bring me out here to kill me huh?" Koga laughed dusting himself off.

"If you're bluffing I'll kill you, but if you have some sort of worth then I would like to see it for myself", Sesshomaru flexed his claws and waited for the wolf demon to make a move. Koga predictably charged forward foot raised to kick Sesshomaru, each attack was either dodged or deflected.

"I'm not impressed", Sesshomaru said coldly while glaring down at the wolf.

"Oh I'm just getting started", Koga gripped his right wrist and summoned his Goraishi in a flash of lightning.

"What is that?" Sesshomaru asked, but his tone made it sound like he didn't even care.

"I doubt you've heard of the wolf demon tribe's ancient weapon, the lightning claws", while they were fighting Inuyasha managed to beat up her guards and follow those two outside to watch their battle and possible get involved. She arrived just in time to see Koga unleash the power of his lightning claws sending a powerful of wave of lightning that actually managed to push Sesshomaru back.

"How do you like that!?" Koga taunted him.

"You managed to achieve a small amount of power. Do you honestly believe that makes you strong now", internally Sesshomaru could admit he was impressed, if only slightly. He saw the power of the Goraishi and he also saw the potential such a weapon possessed. It was obvious that Koga had recently acquired these lightning claws, but with some practice this Goraishi could become a force to be reckoned with. The real question Sesshomaru had to ask himself was whether or not is was worth his time.

"Kick his ass Koga!" Inuyasha shouted from a distance. Koga grinned happy that his woman was cheering him on.

'It seems they'll do well together', the demon lord thought watching their interaction. Koga sent a massive wave of lightning at Sesshomaru with all the strength he could muster, he knew it wouldn't kill the bastard, but he was hoping to at least wound him a bit for taking Inuyasha away from him in the first place. The smoke cleared and Sesshomaru was revealed have his clothes a little burned, but otherwise unharmed.

"Dammit, what the hell are you made of?" Koga prepared to attack again but stopped when the other demon raised his hand.

"That's enough, I've seen all I need to see", he disappeared and the reappeared right between Koga and Inuyasha. "Come let us return to the castle to discuss this arrangement", they both looked at him like he was crazy.

"What are you talking about?" Inuyasha stood a good distance away from her older brother.

"You choose him to marry correct, I merely had to see if he was worthy enough", he explained with the same emotion he used for everything.

"Hey, what gives you the right to decide who is worthy of Inuyasha!?" Koga yelled stomping over to them.

"I'm her brother", was all he needed to say as he walked towards the castle not bothering to wait for them to follow. Inuyasha watched him go with wide eyes, she realized that someone deep down in the bastard's cold heart he must care a little bit.

"Inuyasha, are you alright?" Koga walked up and hugged her.

"Yeah, I'm fine you fleabag", Inuyasha returned the embrace. "So those lightning claws, how long have you had that", she wondered why he never showed her that weapon before, since he liked showing off so much.

"Since yesterday", he said in all seriousness.

"Huh?"

"After Sesshomaru took you I went looking for this legendary Goraishi and well I found it yesterday", he explained like it was no big deal. What he didn't tell her was how difficult it was to claim the weapon.

"And you came rushing in here head first like an idiot?" Inuyasha smacked her forehead at how reckless he was, but then again so was she.

"Hey I thought you had a little more faith in me beautiful, when I heard Sesshomaru was letting you choose who to marry I saw it as the perfect opportunity to get you back", he beamed at his own cleverness. "It worked didn't it? He's letting us get married".

"Yeah, but I didn't want to drag you and the wolves into this war", Inuyasha said sadly.

"You really don't understand how loyal the wolf tribe is, we fight to the death to protect each other, don't think for a second that we don't all consider you to be part of the pack", he said with his rare serious tone. Koga took her hand and gently pulled her along with him toward the castle. The other demon lords were sent back to their homes despite how irritated with the situation they were.

Later Sesshomaru had dinner with the couple to discuss the marriage arrangements, ceremony and Koga's role in the war. The wolf leader wasn't all too pleased to hear that Sesshomaru wanted him to train with the Goraishi, to Koga it sounded like the demon lord still didn't believe he was that strong. Sesshomaru assured him that it was merely to make him more adept at wielding a powerful demon weapon.

"The ceremony to finalize your union will take place in three days", Sesshomaru stated without question.

"Hear that Inuyasha, we get to consummate are relationship in three days", Koga grinned while Inuyasha blushed, they both missed the icy glare Sesshomaru shot him. "So where do you sleep?"

"Pardon?" Sesshomaru interrupted.

"Well I figured we should retire for the night, I'll be sleeping in her room of course", Koga smirked at him.

"That won't be necessary, a 'separate' room has already been prepared", the demon lord said emphasizing the word separate.

"Thanks for the offer, but I'll be more comfortable sleeping right 'beside' Inuyasha", Koga said back purposely emphasizing the word beside. Koga scooped a surprised Inuyasha up and carried her out of the room away from a quietly fuming dog demon.

"You're really pushing your luck with him", Inuyasha warned him.

"What? I thought he liked me", Koga said with heavy sarcasm. Inuyasha pointed him to her room, not even bothering to order Koga into putting her down. She missed him too much to get mad at being carried around like a princess. That night as Inuyasha laid wrapped in Koga's arms it finally sunk in that she was getting married in a few days.

'I never believed this would happen in a million years', she thought before drifting to sleep.

* * *

**Sorry for the wait, I'm wrapping this up in the next chapter. Although I had an idea that would allow me to keep going with this story, but I'm not sure if I'm going with it or not.**

**I don't know much about Japanese style weddings and I'm too lazy research, so I'll probably gloss over most of the ceremony in the next chapter. **

**Thanks for reading.**


	8. Chapter 8

**STEP 7: WEDDING **

Inuyasha spent the time before her wedding in a daze. Everything just seemed so surreal since the day Koga showed up to claim her and Sesshomaru allowing it. Unfortunately she couldn't get some alone time with the wolf as he spent most of his time with her brother planning for the future after the wedding, mainly stuff about the war they must prepare for and training for extensive battles, things like that. Inuyasha finally got a chance to be alone with him the night before the wedding outside in the garden.

"Tomorrow you and I are finally going to be tied together", Koga said triumphantly with his arms wrapped around her waist while grinning like the cat who got the canary.

"Don't you sound pleased", Inuyasha said while sitting in his lap staring up at the sky.

"Months of trying to win your affection, you bet I'm pleased", he nuzzled into the back of her neck. Inuyasha just sighed and mumbled something about him being a persistent idiot.

"You know if you don't want to do this I can help you escape", Koga's eyes turned from playful to serious. "We could run from here if you don't want to get married and I'll spend however long I need protecting you until you're ready".

"Koga", Inuyasha placed her hand over his and turned her head to look back at him. "It's amazing how you can turn from idiotic to romantic", she then turned her position in his lap until she was straddling his waist. "Then back to idiotic", Koga nearly fell over with her harsh statement. "Don't you ever think for a second that I don't want this you bastard", she finished by delivering a mild punch to mouth for daring to make that suggestion.

"Ow damn I forgot how much your words pack a punch", he fell back on the grass with Inuyasha still sitting on his stomach. "I think I'm bleeding", Koga said feeling his lip.

"Here let me help", Inuyasha leaned down pressing her well-endowed chest against his. Using her tongue she licked up the trail of blood on his chin all the way up to the source, his slightly bleeding bottom lip. After Inuyasha finished sucking on his bottom lip healing the cut she gave a quick peck on the cheek. "Better?" she asked almost seductively.

"Much", Koga suddenly flipped them so she was now under him.

"Hey, save it for our wedding night wolf boy", Inuyasha said trying to push him off.

"Fine, but I'll get you back for teasing me like that", he promised.

"I wasn't teasing you idiot, I was letting you know what you're in for tomorrow", she said sweetly forcing a blush on Koga's face. Inuyasha smirked happy to know that she could turn the tables on him when she wanted.

"I can't wait", Koga grinned down at her.

* * *

THE NEXT DAY

Inuyasha was too excited and spent the day moving around unable to sit still for even a moment. The time for the wedding finally came and she took a bath before getting ready for the ceremony. After she finished she walked into her room still a little wet wearing a light robe to see her brother Sesshomaru standing in there waiting for her.

"What are you doing in here Sesshomaru?" Inuyasha questioned still wary and untrusting of him.

"I wanted to give you this", he gestured to the bed where a beautiful wedding Kimono was spread out on the bed.

"It's lovely, but why this one?" She was already shown the other day the outfit she was to wear and it was different than this one, this one was much less gaudy and simple which she liked.

"It belonged to your mother Izayoi, this is the kimono she wore when she married our father", he explained solemnly.

"Why are you giving me this?" Inuyasha questioned wondering if he had some ulterior motive for this. She still didn't trust her brother.

"It is my understanding that she would have wanted you to wear this", he paused a moment before turning around to leave. "If she was alive Izayoi would have most likely given it to you", and with that he left her there to ponder the kindest thing he ever did for her. Inuyasha placed her hands on the robe and carefully lifted it up to examine.

'This belonged to my mother', she thought. If anyone was there they would have seen the tiny droplets dripping onto the kimono. Inuyasha quietly wiped her tears on her hand before setting the robe down.

'Dammit Sesshomaru, making me cry right before the wedding', she silently sobbed. 'Why did it take you forever to do something nice for me?', Inuyasha quietly put the kimono on and took a few minutes to look at herself in the mirror. The robe fit surprisingly well, for a moment she felt like she was looking at her mother again which caused more tears.

"Get ahold of yourself", Inuyasha told herself wiping her tears and regaining her composer. She finished dressing just as two servants came in to do her hair and makeup, this time she told them to go lightly on the face paint.

* * *

MEANWHILE

Koga was ecstatic, his brethren wolf demons had recently arrived for the ceremony and soon Inuyasha would finally be his. All his efforts to impress her, obtain her affection, and make her fall in love with him had finally paid off. Not in the way he originally wanted, Koga would have preferred Inuyasha willingly becoming his, instead of getting backed into a corner. In the end she still willingly choose him, but not in the way he would have liked.

The only drawback to this situation was his soon to be mate's brother. After thing he knew that Sesshomaru put his Inuyasha through he didn't want anything to do with the bastard nor did he want to get his tribe involved in this war, but he discussed it with his people and they all agreed that it was a sacrifice they were willing to make. Wolves were exceedingly loyal especially to their leader, so if their leader had chosen a mate then the entire pack would stand by and protect her no matter what.

Another irritation was Sesshomaru practically strong arming him into training with his new Goraishi. He didn't like how the demon lord implied that he Koga the leader of the wolf tribe wasn't strong enough to protect Inuyasha or fight in this war. That really hurt his pride, but he would put up with it for Inuyasha, that's how much he loved her.

* * *

LATER

The wedding ceremony went on without a problem. The wolf demons were a rowdy excited bunch and didn't care for the way the snobby noble looked at them with disgust, a real breath of fresh air in an otherwise oppressive castle. Koga and Inuyasha didn't really spend that much time with the guests they were too eager to get some quality time and finalize their union.

"I think you get more beautiful every time I see you", Koga commented after pulling away from their heated kissing session.

"Stop talking about embarrassing stuff", Inuyasha chastised him while slightly out of breath. The wolf slowly slid her robe down while laying kisses down her neck and shoulder.

"You sure you want to do this? I don't mind waiting until you're ready", Koga wanted to make sure she absolutely wanted this, he didn't want a mate with regrets.

"Of course I'm ready", Inuyasha of course took it as a personal challenge and planted a loving kiss to assure him she was ready.

"Then I want hold back", Koga flipped them so she was under him on top of the bed and stripped them both of their last articles of clothing. Staring down at her beautiful naked body he reminded himself how lucky he was to now have such a lovely and strong mate.

Throughout the night Koga made love to her in every possible way. For someone so rough and physical he was surprisingly gentle and loving in bed. He made sure that Inuyasha was fully pleasured and if her moans of ecstasy were anything to go by, he succeeded.

"I love you", Koga whispered into her furry dog ear still buried deep inside her. He was sitting on the edge of the bed with Inuyasha on his lap arms wrapped around his neck. Each thrust brought a new wave a pleasure for both of them. After they reaches their climax Koga fell backwards onto the bed taking Inuyasha with him.

"I love you too", she whispered back with a pant while sprawled across his chest. Inuyasha laid her head against his heart and finally drifted off into sleep while his hand gently stroked through her hair.

* * *

**THE END, for now.**

**Okay here's the deal with this story. I was going to end it here I never intended this to be longer than five chapters, but I decided to do another story arc which will be added to this. So consider this a sort of prologue or part one. For now this is the end and I will leave it like this for a while. I want to work on some other stories and I'll come back to this eventually.**

**The second arc will be something like the original canon of Inuyasha, but with a twist. Can you guess what? **

**So goodbye for now, hope you like part one. **


End file.
